Cronus
Cronus ( クロノス) was once a former Omni-King and son of Gaia and childern of Hades, Poseidon, Hera and Zeus. Cronus was once a former Omni-King before he was cast out by Da'at when he did something wrong to his generations by swallowing his own childern from his frustration. He would later be erased by Zeus. Cronus was one of the main antagonists of Dragonball: Next Future. Appearance and Personality: Cronus got a resemble face like Zeus and Poseidon with same colour beard and hair and same eyes as well. Cronus did wear the same Ancient Greece custom with with black and white zag mark that near the outer corner of his robe. Back in the oldest time, after Zeno was born and creater, Cronus learn that his wife was pregnant and his child is Hades, the oldest of the bunch when he decided to 'eat' or better yet swallow him that he don't want any childern or anyone inherit his place. One by one he swallow his own childern when the youngest live, Zeus when Rhea have decided to play trickery on him when she use a stone as acting baby when she quickly hid Zeus when she given to Gaia whe she war him about Cronus. Cronus did swallow 'Zeus' but he didn't know the real one is still alive. After many years when Zeus grow up into a young adult when he battle against his father to release his brothers and sisters from his belly. Cronus know that Zeus is the strongest but the youngest of the bunch. Cronus will get his revenge until his Uncle Da'at know what happens since he learn about childern swallow into his baby since Gaia told him years about Cronus mislead when he quickly cast him out for good and making Zeus the leader of the New Omni-King will inherit his father place. Cronus is now band in exile, from his torment and his shame when, he met Lucifer, Da'at son. Lucifer offer him a deal so that he will get his revenge and by doing so - making the war knowing he still former Omni-King, The Chaos War, The Rebellion. So that he is now the leader of The Titians. Powers and Abilities As the former Omni-King of the 3rd Multiverse, Cronos was the most powerful being of the Titans, being comparable to that of Atlas himself and was overall one of the most powerful beings of the 13 multiverses. Cronos was so strong that he was able to defeat and kill his own father Ouranos without any aid. However his power pales in comparison to that of his youngest son Zeus who would later defeat and erase him in existence. His power level is about 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000. Natural Abilities Absolute Strength: As the Former Omni-King of the 3rd Multiverse, Cronus possessed incredible levels of strength that surpasses even all the gods from his multiverse, with the exception of the Omni-Kings. Cronus proves to be weaker than even his younger son Zeus. Absolute Speed: As the Former Omni-King of the 3rd Multiverse, Cronus could run at extremely fast-speeds that can even surpass universal-levels. Nigh-Ultimate Indestructibility: '''As the Former Omni-King of the 3rd Multiverse, Cronus almost has no physical, spiritual or mental weaknesses, giving him near-immunity to everything harmful, essentially making her nearly indestructible. However, Cronus can still be destroyed by Goku and the Omni-Kings. '''Nigh-Ultimate Invincibility: '''As the Former Omni-King of the 3rd Multiverse, Cronus is nearly invincible in many different ways and activities which is physically, mentally, and spiritually, making him nearly supreme in several ways. However he is not truly invincible as his power is still no match against Goku and the Omni-Kings. '''Time Manipulation: '''As the Titan of Time, Cronus can manipulate the time in general area or a specific target in various manners, the basics revolving around accelerating, slowing, stopping and even rewinding or looping. Techniques Speed and Movement Techniques * '''Flight - The Ability to fly with the use of Ki. * Dimensional Space - Cronus can open portals to all types of the 1st Multiverse such as the past, present and future timelines. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki-Blast - The most basic form of an energy wave. Cronus's Ki-Blast is strong enough to destroy a planet and even a universe. * Time-Skip '''- Like Hit and Azrael, Cronus's signature technique where he can manipulate time and stop it for a tenth of a second. In that time, Cronus moves freely to block and counterattack, usually going for the vitals. Unlike Hit's though, Cronus does not need to increase the seconds to enhance the technique and is also more powerful than Hits and even that of Azraels. Also, Where Hit's can stop it for seconds, Cronus can stop time infinitely. ** '''Time-Skip/Flash Skewer - Cronus stands in place and punches the opponent directly in the face. ** Time-Skip/Back Breaker - Cronus turns around and counters his opponent's attack to land a heavy finish on them. ** Time-Skip/Molotov - Cronus's third ultimate attack, he freezes the opponent using Time-Skip and then quickly assaults them with a full on barrage of punches. * Time-Skip Sphere of Destruction - This is a more powerful variation of the Sphere of Destruction technique. Cronus freezes time for about 30 seconds in which he lands a barrage of strikes towards the opponent and then launches a Sphere of Destruction against the opponent, inflicting huge amounts of damage towards the opponent. * Erase - Cronus is capable of completely obliterating anything and everything from existence, even immortal beings. * Erasure '''- This is a weaker variation of the Erase technique, but is infinitely more powerful than the Destruction attack. Cronus raises his hand and then says 'Erase' in which the opponent begins to disintegrate. This attack is powerful enough to easily wipe out an entire universe. Relationships '''Cronus and Zeus - Cronus is Zeus's father and his greatest enemy. Cronus wants nothing more than to destroy his youngest son so that he can rule the 3rd Multiverse without any interference. Zeus would later defeat his father Cronus in which he became the Omni-King of the 3rd Multiverse. Category:Omni-King Category:Antagonists Category:Gods Category:Characters